


Weakness

by Hot_Garbage12



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF John Watson, BAMF Sherlock Holmes, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt John Watson, Hurt Sherlock Holmes, Hurt/Comfort, John Watson Whump, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective John Watson, Sherlock Whump, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Garbage12/pseuds/Hot_Garbage12
Summary: Home was just a distant dream.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I've given up on my other marvel fanfiction and decided to make a Sherlock one. Summary sucks, I know.

After the usual process of chasing down criminals late at night, Sherlock and John finally arrived at Baker Street. Apart from a few scrapes and bruises, they were relatively unscathed.

Sherlock shoved the door open and trotted up the 17 steps to their apartment.

After settling down, Sherlock picked up his violin and began to play it while John went to the kitchen to make some tea.

While waiting for the water to boil, John decided to make some toast. However, when he opened the cabinet where the bread was usually stored, he instead found a large plate with a suspicious looking slab of meat on it.

"I recommend you not touch that, it'll interfere with the experiment." Sherlock said monotonously without turning around.

John decided not to question what 'that' was but instead asked, "Sherlock, where is the bread?"

Sherlock stopped playing the violin abruptly.

"Oh, that. It was irrelevant compared to my experiment."  
"So...?"  
"I threw it away."

John was flabbergasted. "Sherlock, I just bought that! Couldn't you have just left it somewhere else?"

Sherlock seemed to ponder about what John had said. "Well..., It was about to be finished anyway."

John let out a sound somewhere between a huff and a scoff.

"Whatever. Just know that the next time we run out, you're going to go get the groceries." John said with a small smirk.

Sherlock mumbled something under his breath and continued to play the violin.

John removed the kettle from the stove top and set it on the counter while he grabbed a teabag.  
\---  
One week later.

John put on a pair of formal shoes and restyled his hair. He was going on a date and he actually thought it might work out this time. Her name was Amy and she was pretty nice.

Sherlock eyed him as he left the flat.

"I'm going on a date. Don't burn the flat down." John called out.  
-  
After John left, Sherlock walked over to the kitchen and dug around for something to eat. Upon finding nothing useful, he decided to go to the store to grab some biscuits. And maybe some bread and milk. And maybe some cake to taunt Mycroft.

Sherlock put on his coat and scarf and left the apartment.  
-  
John had given up trying to hail a cab. He decided to take the metro instead and started towards Baker Street station.

He noticed footsteps behind him and turned around to see Sherlock walking towards him.

"Sherlock, what are you doing here?"  
"Going to the store."  
"What?"  
"You heard me."  
"Sure, but why would the great Sherlock Holmes want to go to the store?"  
"I, like any other human being, also need to eat."

John scoffed. 

By coincidence, there was a store near Baker Street station, so they decided to go there together before parting ways.

The two of them turned into an alley and were having a light conversation about a recent murder when Sherlock suddenly saw some movement from the corner of his eye.

He turned around and saw a man in a black hoodie pointing a gun at them.

John noticed this as well and slowly turned around. Two more people clad in black approached them from behind.

Sherlock slowly raised his hands.

"Get on the ground." The figure holding the gun said in a gruff voice.

Sherlock slowly lowered himself into a squatting position while John got on his knees.

The figure gave Sherlock a slightly confused look but didn't question his stance.

"Hands behind yer head." He commanded.

Sherlock slowly put his hands behind his head. The figure lowered the gun slightly and Sherlock smirked.

Sherlock launched himself at the criminal and disarmed him swiftly. The criminal let out a surprised yelp before being knocked out.

Sherlock grabbed his gun and turned towards the other two.

"Don't move or I'll split his bloody throat open!" One of them screamed.

He turned towards the voice and saw the figure pressing the blade of a serrated knife against John's throat, which was already bleeding slightly. 

Sherlock's heart sank.

He lowered the gun.

John let out a frustrated groan and renewed his struggling but the figure tightened his hold on him.

"What do you want." Sherlock said in a calm voice that masked his racing heart.

"Come with us peacefully or this dude," the figure shook John slightly. "is a dead man."

"Fine. Just leave him out of this."

John's eyes widened. "No! Sherlock you bloody-" the figures calloused hand covered John's mouth.

"Don't worry Mr. Holmes. I keep my promises" He grinned, revealing an array of rotting teeth.

Sherlock bowed his head slightly as the man behind him grabbed a brick and swung it in a wide arc.

Then everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)  
> Ciao!


End file.
